Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, typically include a tub in which is mounted a rotatable wash basket for treating laundry articles according to a treating cycle of operation. The laundry articles may include dyed fabric articles. Depending on a variety of factors, the dye may loosen from a dyed article and become mixed with the wash liquid, along with non-dye materials such as lint. It is known to use a dye filter to capture the dye from the wash liquid to minimize contamination of laundry articles by the dye in the liquid. However, non-dye materials inhibit the efficacy of dye filters.